Gingernut
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Normalmente cuando te encuentras con tu novia en una situación, digámosle que comprometida, y eres pillado por la madre de tu novia lo normal es temer por lo peor. Y así fue la reacción de Dean hasta que Ginny tomó la palabra y una terrible situación para Dean se tornó en una inesperada e increíble situación, ¡a tres bandas!, para él. ¡Su primer trío y es con la madre de su novia!


**Gingernut**

No es que fuera algo que le sucediera muy a menudo, realmente muchas más veces de las que debiera ser habitual, pero Molly tuvo que regresar a La Madriguera porque se le había olvidado, no el monedero con el dinero, sino volver a llenar el monedero para no ir a comprar sin un solo knut. Claro que este despiste podía ser algo no casual sino heredado porque cuando entró en la casa, sin molestarse en tratar de no hacer ruido por lo que algo de ruido sí que llegó a hacer, en el salón, concretamente en el sofá que allí se encontraba, ninguno de los dos allí presentes se percató de su llegada a diferencia de Molly que sí lo hizo respecto a ellos.

La falta de aire y el shock sufrido era una reacción de lo más normal para una madre cuando al regresar a su casa se encuentra a cuatro patas en el sofá a su única hija, de unos recién cumplidos quince años, chupándole el pene a su novio de dieciséis.

―¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?― gritó Molly entrando en el salón hecha todo un basilisco aunque se trataría de una expresión desafortunada debido a lo sufrido por Ginny en su primer año en Hogwarts con un basilisco real.

Dean se quedó completamente paralizado como si alguien le hubiera echado un _petrificus_ o, directamente, un basilisco le hubiera echado un mal de ojo, doblemente malo por el propio mal de ojo y porque la mirada de un basilisco te petrificaba. Claro está que sabiendo lo que pasó Ginny en su primer año… bueno, pues lo dicho. En cambio Ginny, a pesar de que en un principio había perdido todo color de su rostro, tal vez, al sentir como el pene de Dean pareció ponerse más duro cuando se tensó de puro terror ante la presencia de su madre, poco a poco fue cogiendo más confianza en sí misma porque, de lo contrario, no se entendería lo que decidió decirle como respuesta a la pregunta, ¿retórica porque era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo?, de su madre.

―Esto no es lo que parece, mamá― aquí aún estaba sufriendo los nervios de haber sido cogida con el pene de su novio en la boca.

Por supuesto que Molly no se lo tragó… vale, tal vez no lo mejor para decir en esta situación, ¿o sí lo era?

―¿Ah, no lo es? Supongo que entonces no es que tengas la polla de Dean en la boca mientras se la estás chupando― le replicó Molly sarcásticamente porque sí, era capaz de usar el sarcasmo.

Ahora fue cuando Ginny hizo algo más que recuperar el color de su rostro. También recuperó su nervio y natural descaro pues no dejó de mover su mano sobre aquella erección.

―Está bien, sí es lo que parece pero tienes que ver el lado bueno de esto.

Molly no pudo evitar una carcajada sin ningún tipo de humor en ella y aunque lo intentaba le estaba resultando de lo más complicado apartar su mirada del erecto pene de Dean porque, ¿para un muchacho de dieciséis años?, tenía un buen aparato ahí abajo.

―Oh, vale, entonces no pasa nada malo porque hay una parte buena en que mi hija de quince años le esté chupando la verga a su novio en el salón de mi casa.

Estaba claro que su madre no se lo iba a poner nada sencillo.

―Y no es solamente la vista que tienes enfrente― un poco de humor para aliviar la tensión, aunque Ginny esperaba que no la erección puesto que aún tenía esperanzas de terminar con lo que había empezado antes de esta interrupción tan inesperada― sino que chupándosela no me puedo quedar embarazada.

¿En serio pensaba que con algo así iba a salirse con la suya?

―No te hagas la listilla conmigo, Ginevra.

―¡No me llames así!― protestó Ginny alzando la voz molesta porque su madre se atreviera a llamarla por su nombre.

Molly no pareció, o no se molestó, en escucharla porque siguió hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

―Las menores de edad están protegidas por un conjuro anticonceptivo que impide que puedan quedarse embarazadas y que dura hasta alcanzar su mayoría de edad.

Por supuesto que se suponía que era una información de la que dichos menores no podían tener ningún tipo de conocimiento porque no serviría más que para fomentar las relaciones sexuales a edades tempranas.

―¿Qué has dicho, mamá?

―Nada, no he dicho nada― trató de disimular, pésimamente, sobre todo apartando la mirada pero sin ser capaz de alejarla de aquella erección.

Dean había imaginado una escena semejante a esta, ser descubierto por la madre de la chica, y siempre había sucedido lo mismo en su imaginación. Su erección se volvía completamente flácida y su pene se retraía casi hasta desaparecerle. En cambio, ahora mismo, en la realidad, su erección actuaba totalmente de manera opuesta y la podía sentir como se ponía, de ser posible, aún más dura y erecta ansiosa porque siguieran dedicándole su bien merecida atención.

―¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en mi lugar hubiera aparecido tu padre, o alguno de tus hermanos?― le preguntó sin poder evitar tragar en seco viendo como el pene de Dean palpitaba impaciente.

―Papá trabaja hasta tarde y la tienda mantiene muy ocupados a Fred y George quienes tienen a Ron haciéndoles recados con la falsa promesa de que podrá tener productos gratis de la tienda― Ginny se fijó en que su madre no apartaba la vista del pene de Dean y le habría hecho gracia si no fuera que… vale, le hacía gracia y lo habría expresado si no la pudiera meter en un problema mayor. _A no ser…_―. ¡Estoy aquí, mamá!― la llamó agitando una mano.

―¿Qué? Sí, claro, ya lo sé.

―Pues nadie lo diría con la manera en que no dejas de mirarle la polla a mi novio, mamá.

―¿Qué? No seas tan descarada, niña. Yo no le estaba viendo…

―Por favor, no te preocupes, mamá. Lo entiendo― Ginny empezó a acariciarle con más intensidad el pene moviendo la mano por toda la erección―. Es una polla impresionante y eso que no tienes ni idea de lo bien que sabe― añadió humedeciéndose los labios.

Dean sentía como si su corazón fuera a reventarle el pecho en cualquier momento de seguir latiéndole con tanta fuerza y lo mismo iba para su pene si continuaba acumulando tanta sangre.

―¡Ginevra Weasley! Ahora mismo…

―Fuck, mum!― le interrumpió una airada Ginny―. Aunque no literalmente. No le has quitado ojo a la polla de mi novio desde que entraste por la puerta así que no me vengas ahora con estos puritanismos porque no te van. Las dos sabemos muy bien qué es lo que quieres ahora mismo y no es echarme uno de tus sermones sino echarte esta polla encima― Molly se quedó sin palabras y aunque tampoco las usaba para confirmar lo dicho por Ginny ya lo hacía al no negarlas, sin contar que seguía sin apartar la mirada de la erección de Dean―. ¿Por qué no haces lo que siempre estás diciéndonos que hagamos los demás? Lograr hacer realidad tus sueños. Así que deja de soñar despierta y agarra lo que quieres porque a mí no me importa y estoy segura de que a Dean tampoco― Ginny se metió la punta de la polla en la boca y la chupó tragándose una buena porción antes de sacársela con un "pop"―, ¿a qué no te importa, Dean?

El muchacho no pudo evitar gemir de gusto, como de protesta al durar tan poco la mamada, por lo que asintió y, con voz ahogada, le respondió a Ginny.

―No, no me importa pero no pares ahora.

Ginny rodó los ojos condescendientemente mientras le frotaba la polla con una mano mirando de reojo a su madre.

―Hombres, algo tan simple como una mamada y son reducidos a una masa sudorosa y suplicante― dijo recogiéndose un mechón tras la oreja―. Cuando quieras te unes, mamá. De lo contrario sería mejor que nos dejases a solas para que Dean no se distraiga con las posibilidades.

Con esto Ginny volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción, inesperada, de su madre y se puso a chuparle la polla a Dean conjuntado al movimiento con la mano por la base del pene hasta donde se encontraban boca y mano. Y lo que había dicho la pelirroja se cumplía porque Dean solamente emitía gemidos de placer y pedía que no parase otra vez y que siguiera chupándosela así. En verdad debía estar muy metido, y excitado, para no ser consciente de que, en circunstancias normales, el que estuviera una madre presente mientras su hija adolescente, y menor de edad, de quince años le practica una felación a su novio, un año mayor, en pleno salón de su casa no saldría tal y como se estaba dando aquí sino que acabaría con el novio teniendo que recoger sus partes del suelo para luego usar la red flu hasta San Mungo en un intento de que pudieran ponerle todo de nuevo en su sitio.

Molly se sentía sobrecogida viendo como la cabeza de su hija subía y bajaba sobre aquella polla mientras se la chupaba. Como su lengua la lamía desde la base hasta alcanzar el glande y así atraparlo entre los labios, succionárselo e introducírselo en la boca para seguir chupándoselo. Hacía tanto tiempo que Molly no presenciaba algo así, ni siquiera recordaba cuando ella misma había practicado una felación con tanto ímpetu aunque, claro está, si la polla de Arthur fuera siquiera la sombra de la de Dean de seguro que no pasaría un día que no se la chupase.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Dean, aunque con una mano sobre la cabeza de Ginny para controlar la profundidad de la felación y su atención en disfrutarla, no tenía su vista en ella sino que se encontraba fija en Molly o, para ser más exactos, en una de sus manos. La que se había introducido bajo su falda y se encontraba acariciándole su ya a estas alturas sexo bien húmedo. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior cuando, sin dejar de chupar el pene, Ginny miró para Molly de reojo llegando incluso a sonreírle retadoramente.

―¿Necesitas que te recuerde cómo se hace, mamá?― se burló Ginny lamiéndole el glande y separándolo dejando tras de sí un hilo de saliva.

―Vigila tu lengua― claro que se refería a lo que decía y no a lo que hacía con ello en estos momentos―. Si no quieres que tu madre te enseñe a respetar a tus mayores. Pregúntale a tus hermanos cuan seriamente puedo tratar estos asuntos.

Molly se sorprendió al encontrarse de rodillas ante Dean dispuesta a realizarle una felación al novio de su hija… ¡y alentado por esta misma a que lo hiciera! Su deseo le pedía ese pene y si a su hija no le importaba compartirlo con su madre, ¿quién era ella para dejar pasar esta oportunidad de poder disfrutar de una joven verga?

Ginny le mostró la punta de la lengua desvergonzadamente mientras hundía su mano entre las piernas acariciándose su sexo sobre la fina tela de sus braguitas. Mojadas aunque, en realidad, estaban chorreantes. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo pero en esta ocasión el ver a su propia madre chupársela a su novio la estaba poniendo bien a tono. Se le escapó un gemido al imaginarse la escena pero sin Dean y en su lugar a Harry aunque agitó la cabeza tratando de apartar dicha fantasía porque, por mucho que le gustase Harry, su novio era Dean y no era nada justo con él. Otra cosa era que en dicha fantasía también estuviera incluido Dean pues entonces todo estaría bien o mucho más que bien… Ginny encarando a su madre a cuatro patas mientras Dean y Harry las follaban dándoles bien por detrás, con sus lenguas enredándose húmedamente compartiendo incestuosos besos.

_Holy fucking shit!_

No podía resistirse durante más tiempo y se lanzó sobre la entrepierna de Dean para tratar de alcanzar nuevamente su polla aunque, en realidad, buscaba otro contacto que no pudo encontrar mientras su madre siguiera chupándola pero sí cuando dejó de hacerlo para lamérsela un poco.

A Dean le resultaba imposible el poder abrir los ojos más de lo que ya los tenía abiertos ante la visión de madre e hija recorriendo su pene con sus lenguas incluso llegando a rozarse con ellas. Si bien es cierto que logró evitar venirse allí mismo también era cierto que algo de líquido preseminal sí que le había salido aunque no duró mucho tiempo antes de que se lo chupase Molly. Había visto, aunque fuera de soslayo y con mirada vidriosa, como Ginny se había empezado a tocar mientras observaba atenta a su madre chupándole la polla y supo que cuando su mano acariciase su entrepierna se encontraría con la humedad del sexo de su novia. ¿Atreverse a tocarla con su madre delante? Considerando que madre e hija empezaron a turnarse para chuparle el pene el tocarle el coño a Ginny no debería resultar ningún problema.

―No está mal para tu madre, ¿verdad?― le dijo Molly muy orgullosa de su manera de chuparle la polla a Dean.

―Considerando cuando debió ser la última vez que tuviste una polla en condiciones para chuparla supongo que no lo has hecho tan mal, mamá― se burló Ginny―. ¡Hey!― se quejó cuando su madre la agarró del pelo para tenerla bajo su control.

―Te dije que vigilases tu lengua, _Ginevra_― el conato de protesta por parte de su hija fue anulado de un tirón de pelo que le obligó a echar hacia atrás la cabeza―. Soy tu madre y me respetarás si quieres que te llame como tú quieras llamarte. Y ahora volverás a lo que estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegase.

Si bien Ginny empezó a chuparle de nuevo la polla a Dean el movimiento, como el ritmo, venían impuestos por Molly y su agarre del pelo a su hija.

―Averigüemos hasta dónde puedes metértela― le dijo Molly antes de obligarle a Ginny a tragar y tragar de la erección de Dean―. No está mal, nada mal, Ginny― si bien no había podido metérsela por completo sí era cierto que unos quince centímetros, curiosamente, a sus quince años no estaba nada mal―. Estoy segura de que con un poco más de práctica podrás meterte cualquier polla que quieras― todo un ejemplo de madre.

Molly se desabrochó la blusa mostrando suficiente escote para dejarle a la vista de Dean sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador aunque el muchacho no prestó ningún tipo de atención a dicha prenda sino que le era imposible apartar la vista de los pechos de Molly. Unos pechos maduros de una madre de seis hijos y una hija… con la que estaba haciendo un trío junto al novio adolescente de la misma.

Dean siempre había temido que si alguna vez le pillasen los padres de su novia montándoselo con su hijita, sobre todo si lo hacían en un momento como este con los pantalones bajados y la polla en la boca de la niñita de papá y mamá, se habría quedado sin sus partes allí mismo pero nunca, ni en sus más osadas fantasías, se llegó a imaginar que la madre de la chica pudiera decidir montarse un trío con ellos dos.

_Suerte entonces de que fue su madre y no su padre_― pensó Dean―_, porque entonces, para bien o para mal, de seguro que te habría dejado el culo como el ojete de un trol._

―Te gustan, ¿verdad? Seguro que es la primera vez que ves, de primera mano, unos buenos pechos y no los púberes de una cría― esto último se ganó un quejido ahogado, al encontrarse con la polla de Dean en la boca, por parte de Ginny aunque, siendo sinceros, comparar sus pechos con los de su madre no había ni para empezar―. Y hablando de primera mano.

Molly le cogió la mano a Dean y empezó a tocarse los pechos con ella. No tardó nada en empezar a palpárselos, sacándolos del sujetador, quedando asombrado tanto por el tamaño de las aureolas como de los pezones.

Ginny, quien estaba a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, se sentó al lado de Dean quedándose completamente desnuda deshaciéndose de la camiseta y luego, tras quitarse las bragas, separó sus piernas y empezó a tocarse mientras continuó chupándosela a su novio. En el otro lado Molly sorprendió imitando a su hija para quedarse también desnuda del todo, tocándose con mano experta, para volver atacar la polla del muchacho quien les empezó a tocar el culo.

―No voy a poder resistir durante mucho más tiempo― dijo Dean con su trabajada respiración.

―¿Tan pronto?― Molly parecía decepcionada.

―Tampoco es tan raro― saltó Ginny defendiendo a su novio―. Llevaba chupándosela durante un cuarto de hora antes de que llegaras.

Visto de ese modo aunque tampoco era para forzar al pobre muchacho y provocarle un trauma que lo llevase a sufrir eyaculación precoz.

_Con semejante polla sería todo un desperdicio_, pensó Molly.

―Entonces habrá que terminar a lo grande― concluyó Molly tomando el control de la situación―. Muy bien, veamos, quítate un momento del sofá, cariño para que Dean pueda tumbarse boca arriba― aquellos dos hicieron lo que les ordenó la matriarca de los Weasley―. Así, muy bien. Y ahora arrodíllate a horcajadas sobre su rostro para que Dean pueda comerte el coño, cariño.

¿Comérselo él a ella? Por la cara que se les puso a los dos Molly se dio cuenta de que a su hija no se lo habían comido nunca. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Si Dean parecía un buen muchacho, ¿cómo iba a poder dejar a su novia sin el disfrute de una buena comida de coño?

―Respóndeme a esta pregunta, cariño― con esa manía de llamar a todos cariño la única forma de saber con quién hablaba era ver a quién se estaba dirigiendo―. ¿Mi pequeña te ha estado chupando la polla durante más de un cuarto de hora, sin contar todas las veces anteriores porque está claro que esta no ha sido la primera vez, y tú no te has molestado en comerle ni una sola vez su chochito? Eso no está nada bien.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer esto fue lo que logró que Ginny se ruborizase ligeramente y no el haber sido descubierta por su madre chupándole la polla a su novio.

―Bueno, es que yo, no sé, bajar ahí parece algo…

―¿Qué estás insinuando? Mi hija es muy higiénica y siempre lo lleva bien aseado incluso luego de jugar durante horas al quidditch con sus hermanos uno podría comérselo y disfrutar de su frescura. ¿O crees qué esos mismos pensamientos no se nos pasan a las mujeres cuando pedís que os la chupemos?

―Eh, lo siento mucho, Mrs. Weasley.

Molly agitó la mano quitándole importancia.

―Nada, nada. ¿Cómo puedes saber si no te va a entusiasmar si no lo has probado primero? Y no me sigas diciendo Mrs. Weasley que he tenido tu polla en la boca, cariño. Puedes llamarme Molly― le dijo antes de recoger su varita y dirigirse a Ginny―. Vamos, cariño, sitúate en tu sitio mientras yo me pongo en el mío. Y para _tranquilizar_ aquí al señorito― agitó la varita―, _fregotego_.

Ginny sintió el efecto del hechizo no solamente sobre su sexo sino también en su ano. Mordiéndose los labios de los nervios se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre el rostro de Dean quien no pudo evitar respirar el aroma que desprendía el sexo de la pelirroja y se sorprendió de que, luego de todo lo que habían estado haciendo, tuviera un fresco aroma. Tentativamente lo rozó con la punta de su lengua y se maravilló de lo delicioso que sabía, además de que le encantó la manera en que Ginny se estremeció. Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Dean pues recordaba muy bien las burlas de la pelirroja a sus reacciones cuando se la chupaba y no era capaz de controlarse gimiendo y estremeciéndose de gusto.

_Payback is an expensive bitch!_

―No seas tan impaciente, querido― le dijo Molly mientras se colocaba a horcajadas dirigiendo el erecto miembro de Dean a la entrada de su sexo―. Será mejor que sigas el ritmo si no quieres quedarte sin aliento mientras le comes el coño a mi pequeña― aquello se la puso completamente dura a Dean―. Iremos hasta el final porque voy a tener que preparar la comida… aunque esta en la cocina― añadió con un toque de humor.

Dean no pudo evitar gemir de gusto al sentir como su pene iba introduciéndose en el interior del coño de Molly sintiendo la calidez de su húmeda vagina cerrándose sobre su miembro.

―Oh, fuck! ¡Es… es asombroso, Molly!

―Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar, querido.

Con estas palabras Molly empezó a moverse dispuesta a cabalgarse al novio de su hija con todo lo que tenía y era mucha experiencia. Mientras tanto Dean empezó a lamerle el coño a Ginny dirigido por ella, quien le sujetaba la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciarse los pechos con su mano libre o bajar a su clítoris cuando aquella lengua se dedicaba a lamerle los labios. Entonces sintió el peso de su madre sobre ella haciéndola inclinarse adelante para que luego aquellas manos la agarrasen por las nalgas deslizándose entre ellas. Aquellas caricias fueron más allá cuando algunos dedos decidieron indagar más profundamente aquella parte de la anatomía de Ginny introduciéndose por su ano.

Fue un impulso lo que hizo que Ginny se diera la vuelta, aún sobre la boca ansiosa de Dean, para encarar a su madre y cuando lo hizo se encontró con que le estaba sonriendo de una maliciosa manera que hacía que sus jugos se escurrieran por su coño directos a la boca de su novio.

La visión de su madre cabalgando la polla de Dean, con sus enormes pechos que la habían alimentado en el pasado moviéndose agitadamente, había dejado a Ginny sin habla… además de cachondísima. Sus manos fueron en busca de aquellos pechos y su madre le devolvió el gesto pero no solamente se los acarició sino que le pellizcó los pezones haciéndola gemir, un sonido delicioso que hizo que las paredes vaginales de Molly se contrajeran sobre la polla de Dean sacándole a este su propio gemido.

―Te ves arrebatadora, Ginny― le dijo Molly acariciándole la mejilla y disfrutando de la manera en que su hija se acomodó sobre la palma de su mano―. Tan exquisita…

Su mano, deslizándose por el rostro a Ginny, copó su mejilla de manera que su pulgar pudo acariciarle los sonrosados labios de su pequeña quien los entreabrió atrapándole el pulgar al que empezó a chupar con suavidad y usando un poco su lengua. Era algo asombrosamente sensual que dejó sin palabras a Molly que, como hipnotizada, y no podía asegurarse que no estuviera atrapada bajo el embrujo de la belleza que poseía la juventud de su hija, fue acercando su rostro al de Ginny. Su pulgar fue liberado de la boca de Ginny deslizándose lentamente de su interior para acto seguido ser sustituido por la lengua de Molly que se encontró con la bienvenida ofrecida por la lengua de su hijita acompañándola al interior de su boca.

Dean se sorprendió cuando Ginny se movió hacia delante arrebatándole las delicias de su coño pero cuando vio el motivo de ello tuvo que apretar los dientes, el culo y tensar sus gónadas para evitar venirse allí mismo ante la imagen de Molly y Ginny, madre e hija, besándose con lengua mientras le cabalgaban.

Parecía como si compartiesen una misma línea de pensamientos porque sus manos se dirigieron, al mismo tiempo, a tocarle el sexo a la otra o, para ser más precisos, frotarse mutuamente los clítoris.

―Muévete hacia delante, Ginny― le pidió Molly sintiendo como de seguir así Dean iba a venirse pronto.

―Mum?

―Cambio de agujero, cariño― le explicó sacándose la polla de Dean e instando a Ginny para ponerse a cuatro patas.

Ginny tragó en seco nerviosa sintiendo como Dean se situaba tras ella con su pene acariciándole el trasero dispuesto a penetrarla.

―Ya sé que dijiste que como menor de edad estoy protegida para no quedarme embarazada pero…

Molly la interrumpió chasqueando la lengua y quitándole importancia a sus temores. No obstante era su madre y sabía muy bien lo que hacía y era bueno para su hijita.

―De eso no tienes que preocuparte porque solamente tu familia puede tener acceso a tu precioso coñito, Ginny.

Toda la información se le repitió de manera continua en la mente de Ginny llegando a una conclusión de lo más… ¿perturbadora?

―¿Me estás diciendo que siendo menor de edad solamente mis familiares pueden follarme vaginalmente? Un momento, pero si eso es así entonces lo de cambio de agujero…

―¿Por qué crees que te limpié también esa zona?― le recordó Molly.

―Para meterme los dedos― respondió Ginny notando la punta de la polla de Dean justo sobre el esfínter de su culo.

―Y algo más, cariño. ¿Realmente crees qué te iba a dejar pasar este momento sin disfrutar de una buena penetración con una polla tan magnífica?― increíblemente Dean se ruborizó ante el halago de Molly sobre su pene―. Ahora ve introduciéndola con cuidad y muy lentamente dejando que sea el ano de Ginny quien lo vaya asimilando en lugar de ser tú quien impongas su presencia ahí dentro, querido.

―Lo que tú digas, Molly.

Con cuidado Dean fue introduciendo su pene hasta que finalmente Ginny lo aceptó por completo en su ano. Para delicia de Molly ambos jóvenes gimieron de gusto al mismo tiempo plasmando una escena totalmente ideal que, si no fuera por la naturaleza de la misma, ya habría inmortalizado en una fotografía.

―Muy bien, querido. Ahora empieza a moverte con cuidado y sin apurar que esto no es ninguna carrera― le explicó Molly mientras se sentaba ante Ginny con sus piernas abiertas acariciándose el sexo disfrutando de la primera penetración anal de su pequeña―. Cuantos recuerdos me trae esto― se dijo para sí misma.

Poco a poco Dean fue aumentando el ritmo de penetración disfrutando de los gemidos que emitía Ginny además de los de Molly masturbándose delante de los dos. Si ya había estado a punto de venirse antes, y sin contar con que esta experiencia anal lo estaba llevando a su límite, el ver como Ginny, de tener apoyada la cabeza sobre el cojín, le dio unos cuantos lametones tentativos al coño de su madre para que esta, separando los labios, se lo ofreció en bandeja de plata. Aquello ya fue demasiado para Dean que ya no tuvo más fuerzas para reprimir su clímax y es que la visión de Ginny comiéndole el coño a su madre resultaba insuperable incluso si hubiera sido Molly comiéndoselo a Ginny.

―No… puedo más… voy a correr-correrme…― avisó Dean incluso sin poder hablar de seguido de la tensión que estaba experimentando.

Ginny al escucharle no pudo evitar ponerse tensa ante la perspectiva de Dean eyaculando en el interior de su culo llenándolo de su caliente corrida. Claro que eso no hizo sino acelerar la llegada del orgasmo de Dean cuando el esfínter de Ginny se cerró atrapándole el pene.

―Holy shit!― gimió Dean.

Molly se movió rápido tratando de evitar males mayores.

―Tranquilízate, cariño. Vamos, mírame, Ginny― esta lo hizo pero podía verse que estaba terriblemente nerviosa―. Tienes que relajarte para que Dean pueda sacar su pene, ¿o es qué piensas quedártelo ahí metido?― bromeó Molly tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento.

―Ha ha ha… no tiene gracia, mamá― le replicó Ginny con voz temblorosa pero de los nervios y no del deseo―. ¿Qué hago?

―Te lo he dicho. Debes tranquilizarte para que Dean la pueda sacar― pero por la manera en que empezaba a hiperventilarse estaba claro que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo―. ¡Mírame, Ginny!

Con gran esfuerzo, más para enfocar la mirada que para dirigirla, Ginny miró para su madre pero apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarla antes de perderla fuera de su campo visual cuando acercó su rostro al suyo. Lo que sí pudo sentir fue una vez más la suave presión ejercida por los labios de Molly al besarla con dulce suavidad que, lentamente, fue aplacando los nervios que la tenían sobrecogida y se fue dejando llevar por las sensaciones de aquel beso hasta que empezó a devolvérselo.

Dean notó como disminuía la presión del ano de Ginny sobre su pene y con cuidado, para no asustarla y que volviera a pillársela, fue sacando su miembro hasta que lo tuvo nuevamente entre sus manos.

―¡Ya está!― anunció Dean con patente alivio en su voz―. ¡Me corro!

Las dos pelirrojas se volvieron a tiempo de ver como Dean se venía soltando una buena corrida que alcanzó los pechos de Molly marcándolos y pareció ser que le gustó eso porque se la siguió machacando para soltar hasta la última gota sobre ellos aunque alguna que otra le llegó al rostro.

―Bloodyhell― Dean acabó rendido sobre el sofá tratando de recuperar el aliento reclinándose pero sin apartar la vista de aquellas dos. Se sentía de lo más orgulloso de haber acertado en aquellos pechos―. Fuck!

Molly agarró sus pechos acercándoselos a la cara para lamer el semen que los tenía marcados pero no tuvo que preocuparse de poder limpiar todo ya que Ginny se le unió para lamer aquella corrida. Con sus lenguas en acción, y tan cercas la una de la otra, era de esperar que no tardaran en encontrarse para fundirse en un húmedo beso cargado de semen.

―Too much porn― murmuró Dean con la vista fija en aquel beso.

Una cosa era tener novia y contarles a sus amigos como se había enrollado con ella, hasta donde le había podido meter mano, ¿pero esto? De seguro que no podía ir por ahí contando que había hecho un trío con su novia y la madre de esta porque, aparte de necesitar pruebas irrefutables de la misma porque jamás se lo creerían de otra forma, tan cierto como esas dos eran pelirrojas naturales, entonces sí que se quedaría sin sus partes de llegar a enterarse de que fue por ahí contando lo sucedido aquí.

_Podría cambiar los nombres de los implicados… no es posible, demasiado particular lo sucedido para que solamente con eso pueda pasársele por alto a Ginny. Tal vez usando personajes ya inventado de otra parte como de alguna película, series o libros pudiera ser que no se percatase pues sería una historia inventada sobre ese universo ficticio, ¿no?_

Cuando Dean salió de su ensimismamiento ya se encontraba vestido y aseado, las ventajas de la magia, pero también algo confundido por la súbita aparición de Molly quien por muy poco no les pilló enrollándose en el sofá.

―Yo ya me iba, Mrs. Weasley― era lo mejor porque en cualquier momento esto podría llenarse de más y más Weasley y se le podría escapar algo indebido con respecto a Ginny para acabar por fastidiar lo que había empezado con una buena tarde donde pudo agarrarle los pechos bajo la camiseta ¡y bajo el sujetador!

―Podrías quedarte a cenar, querido. Habrá comida de sobra para una persona más― le ofreció Molly cuan perfecta anfitriona.

―Muchas gracias pero tengo que regresar a casa con mi madre.

Molly suspiró resignada antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Dean quien sintió la presión de aquellos maduros y generosos pechos contra su cuerpo. Algo se le movió entre las piernas para terror del muchacho que esperase poder salir de allí sin que madre e hija se lo notase.

―Está bien pero solamente lo aplazamos para otra ocasión― le advirtió con humor―. Y por favor saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

―Así lo haré, Mrs. Weasley.

Molly negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

―Nada de Mrs. Weasley, querido. Puedes llamarme Molly.

Por alguna razón aquello hizo que le palpitase su creciente erección.

―Eh, sí, muy bien, Molly― Dean había enfilado para dirigirse a la chimenea pero fue interceptado por Ginny.

―¿Es qué piensas marcharte sin darme un beso de despedida?― le riñó con falso disgusto―. ¿Qué clase de novio es el que tengo yo?

Dean tragó sonoramente.

―¿Pero qué dices?― le siseó nervioso―. Tu madre está aquí― le recordó como si a Ginny pudiera habérsele olvidado algo tan obvio.

La muchacha rodó los ojos desesperada.

―Por mí no os preocupéis que comprendo muy bien cómo es tener vuestra edad pero mejor os reprimís un poco delante de Arthur.

―¿Ya estás contento? Tienes el permiso de mi madre para poder besar a tu novia― le dijo sarcásticamente―. ¡Cállate y bésame, tonto!― le espetó cuando parecía ser que Dean aún tenía algo más que decir, seguramente como excusa para no tener que besarla delante de su madre.

El beso no podía decirse que fuera algo muy casto, y la manera de gemir en la boca de Dean lo dejaba bien claro aunque peor fue cuando el propio Dean gimió profundamente al sentir el agarre de Ginny sobre su erección.

―¿Creías que no me había fijado en algo tan grande?― le susurró al oído―. Alíviate pensando en mí tocándome por ti.

Con un, ahora sí, casto beso en la mejilla Ginny se separó de Dean dirigiéndose a la chimenea donde cogió un poco de polvos flu que le hizo entrega.

―Eh, yo…

―Hasta luego, Dean― se despidió Ginny pasando a su lado dándole un cachete en el culo.

―Sí, hasta luego, Ginny― Dean tragó saliva acercándose a la entrada de la chimenea tratando de recolocar su pene para que no se le notase la erección―. Adiós, Molly.

―Adiós, querido.

Diciendo en voz alta el lugar de su destino, su casa, Dean lanzó los polvos flu a las llamas provocando un estruendo fuertísimo que volvió las llamas de color verde esmeralda además de crecer en altura casi hasta los dos metros. Acto seguido se introdujo en su interior y desapareció.

Ginny se volvió para encontrarse a su madre mirándola seriamente, lo que empezó a ponerla nerviosa, hasta que aquella seriedad se rompió en una sonrisa divertida y alegre.

―Pobrecito. Aunque el que se le haya vuelto a poner dura tan pronto no es que sea una tragedia en realidad― admitió Molly dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ginny se rió antes de ponerse muy seria siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.

―¿Tenías que hacerlo? Siempre le habéis estado diciendo a Fred y George que los hechizos alteradores de memoria son peligrosos si no se saben utilizar bien.

―¿Estás diciéndome que he usado un hechizo que no puedo controlar?

―¿Qué? Bueno, no. Supongo que no.

―Además solamente ha sido para alterarle unos cuantos minutos pues, por muy buen chico que parezca, no me parecía una muy buena idea que se fuera sabiendo que puede tirarse a cuanta menor de edad que se le cruce en su camino.

―¡Oi, qué estás hablando de mi novio!― le recordó Ginny.

―Sigue siendo un chico que no dudaría en compartir dicha información con sus amigos, ¿o me dirás ahora que no lo haría?

―Vale, buen punto. Y a mí qué, ¿también me vas a alterar la memoria?

―¿Es qué piensas follarte a tus compañeras de clase?― le preguntó divertida antes de ponerse muy seria y dubitativa―. ¿Piensas hacerlo?

―Ni que pudiera dejarlas preñadas en un primer lugar― lo que no era un no a la pregunta de su madre.

Molly sacudía su varita haciendo que útiles e ingredientes para preparar la cena se dispusieran a ser usados.

―En este mundo no hay nada imposible, Ginny. Por eso hay que ir a la escuela porque la magia sin control es peligrosa.

Ginny se quedó pensativa durante un buen rato.

―Sobre lo que dijiste antes― empezó a decir Ginny haciendo que Molly repasase lo que le había dicho y preguntándose si más tarde no iba a tener que alterarle los recuerdos para que olvidase acerca de la protección de los menores de edad y todo el asunto de permisibilidad familiar―, ¿con quién fue tu primer anal, mamá?

Vale, esto no era en lo que había pensado Molly que estaba recordando Ginny.

―No me preguntes ese tipo de cosas, Ginny― le replicó Molly ruborizada tratando de centrarse en preparar la cena.

―¡Ah, no! Tú sabes con quién ha sido mi primer anal así que es justo que yo sepa con quién fue el tuyo… a no ser que fuera con papá porque ¡eeew!

Tal vez debería expandir algo más el hechizo de alteración de memoria aunque siendo justos Ginny tenía razón en este punto.

―No, no fue con tu padre― admitió Molly―. Está bien, te lo diré pero el tema termina aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

―Por supuesto, mamá― asintió Ginny fijando su atención en las palabras de su madre.

―Fue también a los quince… con Sirius.

A Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula ante semejante revelación.

―Doggy style?― preguntó Ginny toda ansiosa.

―Dije que se terminaba aquí― le recordó Molly rehuyendo la mirada de su hija.

―Mum!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto al Dramione.

¿Ha sido demasiado? Bueno, tal vez "Too much porn" como dijo Dean -.-U pero como hay cosas, aún, más fuertes por ahí escritas tampoco creo que sea para tanto… En fin, lo siento por quienes podrían haber esperado un nuevo Dramione. Sí, ahí tengo realmente toda la culpa por mi catálogo de fics "Harry Potter".

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
